<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death Bed ( Coffee For Your Head ) by LilywritesJoelMiller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012330">Death Bed ( Coffee For Your Head )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilywritesJoelMiller/pseuds/LilywritesJoelMiller'>LilywritesJoelMiller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Song: Death Bed (Coffee for Your Head) (Powfu)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilywritesJoelMiller/pseuds/LilywritesJoelMiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been crushing on Joel Miller since Ellie and Joel came in Jackson yet you couldn't keep your thoughts on yourself anymore so you sing your own song in Jackson event hall and things started to change.  (I'm so sorry about my grammar my main language isn't English. )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Original Character(s), Jesse (The Last of Us) &amp; Original Character(s), Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s), Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Maria/Tommy (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death Bed ( Coffee For Your Head )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was chill yet about to get cold but you loved it. Every second you have lived in Jackson since you came here was amazing. You had such a good friends like Ellie, Dina, Jesse and your best friend Alisha. Alisha was the first one to meet you when you came Jackson in the first place. She was a lovely girl who is really energetic and you guys were getting along very well. But after a month later you had noticed a man with a little girl came to Jackson. They looked like they had gone through a lot. That's when you met her. Ellie Williams. Alisha and Ellie were the best friends of yours and even tho they're too old for you Maria and Tommy were looking out for you so well. Everyone in Jackson loved you guys. Especially you. You were the person who was really kind and attractive and any other boys in Jackson would laid their eyes on you.  Not that you didn't quite liked them, there was just someone else. Someone way older than you. Someone who would take care of you than the unexperienced boys in Jackson. Yeah that's when that shit started. You started to have a crush on Joel Damned Miller. Beside being old that man was really looking good and attractive. He was handsome to your eyes. Anytime you walked past him he was just smiling at you and you were smiling back at him like in idiot but of course you loved every second of it. But why were you having a crush on Joel Miller but any other boys? They were at your age right? So why not them but Joel? That question was really obvious actually. You didn't really have a dad. When you were born, you had opened your eyes without seeing your actual dad. He was gone. You were only with your babysitter but not long after that. She passed away so someone took you out on the road and made sure that you're safe and big enough to take care of yourself. That was a problem too of course. You had bounded to those people who took care of you. You loved them. They were mid-agged mom and dad who had lost their kid on the outbreak day. Who hadn't lost their someone tho. And yeah you cried,whined when you lost them but that didn't make you stop to live. Everyone had a good reason to live and yours was to stay alive no matter what and follow your own path. That's when you bumped into Jackson. You were amazed how that County looked like. They had designed it very perfectly and lively. Somehow they let you in and in that moment you thought " finally a place to call home". People in Jackson were so nice and kind to you. They loved you in the second you came. You were so appreciated how they let you in their County. And no people in Jackson were no any other people outside. Outside of there was tragic. People were getting killed nonsensely. They were getting killed even tho they didn't do anything but survive and that was being prrofed when a survivior man and his girl came in County. Joel wasn't the man who was really talkative but Ellie was. She was really nice to you and you guys were like you have known each other since when you were kids. Now coming back to Joel Miller. Yeah that man really had stolen your heart and even he had broken. Why? </p><p>     That night was being great at the dance. You were sitting and talking to Alisha while chatting. Ellie and Dina were dancing in the middle of the hall like no one's watching them and Jesse was watching them with a smile on his face. Damn he was really proud of his girls. He was really proud of you too of course. You were his favorite. When you guys out on patrol he didn't even need to tell you to be careful 'cause you always were. But that was before Joel came and now he is being the third leader of the patrols and all that stuff because Tommy trusted him more than anything and Maria too. I mean how could anyone doesn't trust their brother and brother in law? </p><p>  You were lost in your thoughts when Alisha waved her hand in front of you. </p><p>   " Hey girl!! You there? Earth to Y/N !! " you snapped back out of your thoughts when Alisha shoutted to you. You turned to her and say: </p><p>  " Uhm sorry what?" Alisha laughed at your expression and shaked her head. </p><p>     " You are so lost tonight? Is everything okay? " Oh yeah everything was of course fine. What should you say tho? " Yeah I fell in love with this man called Joel Miller and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me back so I'm waiting for someone to take me to dance but would be okay if that person was Joel of course haha" but no these thoughts were up to no good. That was bad. Feeling something for someone who is way older than you and that person being your friends' step dad was really really bad. But you couldn't help it. You wanted to shout out your love to Joel and everyone in this hall. You had enough so you said Alisha that you were going to be back in a minute. You hadn't even let Alisha to talk back to you. You wanted this. </p><p>   Your heavy steps were leading you to the stage of the hall when everyone was looking at you. You didn't mind tho. You actually did mind someone's look. It was Joels'. You wanted his attention so bad and you fastered your steps to the stage. You whispered the man there to give you the mic and a guitar. Of course you knew how to play it. You had learned it when you came Jackson and having a note book beside a guitar made it easier. As you sat down on a chair in front of the stage everyone sure was looking at you and you looking back at them. It looked terrifying at first " but it will be worth it" you said. You cleared your voice and looked at the guitar which is on your lap. You tried to remember the lyrics as you prepared your guitar for the song. You leaned on the mic to say: </p><p>  " Hey guys. I'm so sorry to interrupt you guys from your dancing but I just wanted to express my feelings for someone tonight. He became a really special person to me since he came here. Of course he doesn't know that but I'm pretty sure he will find out when I sing this and I hope he feels the same way the way I do. " You tried to look everyone in the hall but Joel. you spotted him but you turned your head from him to countinue to your talk: </p><p>  " This is a song that I wrote for him and it's called Death Bed. And yeah it's about my death in the end and I want him to be happier without 'cause he deserves it.  " right when you said that you looked at him. He looked like shocked but waited till the end. " I hope he doesn't regret what I do " You weren't drunk and you had all your consciousness. You knew what you were doing. You had enough all the things that he did with another woman: Esther. You hadn't liked her not even a little bit when you first saw them together. You hated it. You hated to have a crush on someone who doesn't feel the same feeling with you. But now you were here to express it and there was no way to turn back. Not a chance. Everyone in the hall looked so excited for you to sing your own song. You finally broke the eye contact with Joel and started to play: </p><p> </p><p>Don't stay awake for too long, don't go to bed<br/>I'll make a cup of coffee for your head<br/>It'll get you up and going out of bed<br/>Yeah, I don't wanna fall asleep, I don't wanna pass away<br/>I been thinking of our future 'cause I'll never see those days<br/>I don't know why this has happened, but I probably deserve it<br/>I tried to do my best, but you know that I'm not perfect<br/>I been praying for forgiveness, you've been praying for my health<br/>When I leave this earth, hopin' you'll find someone else<br/>'Cause yeah, we still young, there's so much we haven't done<br/>Getting married, start a family, watch your husband with his son<br/>I wish it could be me, but I won't make it out this bed<br/>I hope I go to heaven so I see you once again<br/>My life was kinda short, but I got so many blessings<br/>Happy you were mine, it sucks that it's all ending<br/>Don't stay awake for too long, don't go to bed<br/>I'll make a cup of coffee for your head<br/>It'll get you up and going out of bed <br/>Don't stay awake for too long, don't go to bed<br/>I'll make a cup of coffee for your head<br/>It'll get you up and going out of bed <br/>I'm happy that you here with me, I'm sorry if I tear up<br/>When me and you were younger, you would always make me cheer up<br/>Taking goofy videos and walking through the park<br/>You would jump into my arms every time you heard a bark<br/>Cuddle in your sheets, sing me sound asleep<br/>And sneak out through your kitchen at exactly 1:03<br/>Sundays, went to church, on mondays, watched a movie<br/>Soon you'll be alone, sorry that you have to lose me<br/>Don't stay awake for too long, don't go to bed<br/>I'll make a cup of coffee for your head<br/>It'll get you up and going out of bed<br/>Don't stay awake for too long, don't go to bed<br/>I'll make a cup of coffee for your head<br/>It'll get you up and going out of bed<br/>Don't stay awake for too long, don't go to bed<br/>I'll make a cup of coffee for your head<br/>It'll get you up and going out of bed<br/>Don't stay awake for too long, don't go to bed<br/>I'll make a cup of coffee for your head<br/>It'll get you up and going out of bed<br/>Don't stay awake for too long, don't go to bed<br/>I'll make a cup of coffee for your head<br/>It'll get you up and going out of bed</p><p>  You didn't look at someone while you were singing because you where so irritated that you will contact your eyes with him. You kept your head down when you finished your song. After a few seconds, everyone was clapping and shouting yet you didn't look anyone when you got out of the stage and walked to end of the hall to exit but you couldn't. You felt someone's hand on your right arm as you were about to exit. You looked at that person who got your arm and saw that it was Joel. You really didn't think that you're going to face him in the end. You tried to get your hand back from him but he held it even thighter. He leaned on to you and say: </p><p>  " I think we need to talk " You looked at him shocked as he exited from hall. You unwillingly followed him and tried to match your steps with him but he was very fast. Of course you weren't even sorry for what you did. Loving someone shouldn't have been a fault for someone. It's a natural thing for every human being and it's good to love someone but loving someone older than you could make someone very unsatisfied and you knew it. But when he stopped and looked at you softly you didn't expecting that reaction came from him. Not. At. All</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had written this in 20 minutes or so and I didn't even think while I wrote because it was in my mind. And also I was listening the song and that made it easier to write. I hope you like this 😃 If you have some requests you can send them on Tumblr ( my user name is the same as this one )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>